Optimus Prime Vs Iron Man
Transformers Vs Marvel! Who's the best tech defender of humanity? Find out in MP999's season 2 finale! Character Select (Andore Wrestling Ring) Announcer: Select your character! Intro (Wreck-It Ralph, 0:00-0:38) Stark: All right, JARVIS, let’s finish this thing up. Tony Stark, the famous Iron Avenger, is hard at work in one of his laboratories, deep inside the new Avengers compound. Dozens of computer screens, some holographic, are set up around his workbench, on which lies a large metal robot; all but the machine’s head is complete, and a slot lies open in its face ready to have an energy source input into it. Stark himself pulls a pair of goggles up onto his forehead and pushes away from the table on a swivel chair, grabbing a handful of blueberries as he prepares the final step in assembling his Ultron body. JARVIS: Are you certain you don’t want Doctor Banner present for this step? Stark: Nah; he’s too tired to be of any use this late. No ceremonial value either; once Threepio’s finished, it’ll take a few hours to charge. Oh, and before I start, save my progress. JARVIS: Your technical joke is understood and appreciated, sir. (The Arrival, 0:10-1:36) Tony pulls the goggles back over his eyes, and picks up a glowing microchip from the table with a pair of fine forceps. He turns around and prepares to implant the chip inside the body’s head, but just before he manages to get a good start, a siren starts blaring in the lab. Red lights flash on and off, and Tony quickly hides the microchip inside a desk drawer before standing up and punching codes into his watch. JARVIS: Sir, there’s an impending intrusion. Estimated arrival tim... Stark: Be quiet and reroute all available power to the Alpha Combo. If something set off the alarms before it even arrived, our usual security won’t do anything, so we may as well not waste... The large concrete wall outside of the lab bursts open, and a large transport rolls through the rubble. The floodlights in the hanger illuminate off the truck’s paintjob, blue with blazing red flames, as it drives itself over in front of the glass windows looking into the workshop. Stark: ...may as well not waste good power and money. On record, that wall had nothing to do with me, that was all Stephen King’s fault! Tony hits his watch again, then casually strolls outside into the hanger while the Truck’s components begin to shift around. Raising an eyebrow, Stark watches as the truck in front of him slowly stands upright, transforming and realigning itself into a humanoid form, towering over the human genius. At the end, a head emerges on the shoulder area, and a mask plating slides in front of its mouth as two eyes glow a fierce blue. The robot looks down at Stark, who while impressed, decides to eat a few more berries instead of making a comment. Optimus Prime: Tony Stark. You are to cease all action on the Ultron Project, and turn the Power Chip over to me. What you are doing is noble, but far too dangerous to be activated. Stark: Yeah, um, no thanks. Try and see this from my shoes, if you know what shoes are, but I’ve spent about a year developing this Magnum Opus, designed to save the world, and you really didn’t think a talking truck was going to talk me out of it at the last second, did you? Optimus: I am Optimus Prime, and I am here with the United States Military Group NEST. They are in negotiations with SHIELD and the Avengers as we speak, if you would prefer to settle this over paper. Stark: Oh great, now Cap’s going to find out. Okay, listen, if you were going to be so peaceful and diplomatic about it, why... uh, you know? Tony gestures to the mess Prime made smashing through the wall, but the Transformer is not distracted by the sarcasm. Optimus: It would have taken too long. If you inserted that Power Chip into an artificial intelligence, humanity would... Stark: And you’re not artificial? Then I’m guessing, thanks to “humanity”, that you’re an alien, so I’m going reassert my position with a traditional human phrase: 1V1 me, faggot. (Duck And Cover, 1:22-1:36) Prime is flabbergasted for a second, but moves forward and lifts an arm up to forcefully move Stark aside. In defense, Tony raises his hand, and his watch covers his wrist to form a red iron gauntlet. A repulsor in his hand fires, and a large burst of energy forces Optimus back. As the Autobot stumbles, pieces of the Iron Man armour fly out from different locations in the hanger, attaching themselves onto Tony as he walks forward. Once fully armoured up, he flies a short distance into the air, looking down on Optimus. Stark: You have auto-insurance? Prime: Yet another mistake, Tony Stark. Announcer: IT’S MAN VERSUS MACHINE! READY! 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you rooting for? Optimus Prime! Iron Man! Draw! 60 (Duck and Cover, 1:36-2:33) Iron Man fires off a series of Repulsor Blasts from his hands; upon Prime easily stopping them with his large arm, Stark quickly opts for a more powerful Unibeam. This blast requires a full defense from Optimus, who braces his arms in front of his head and blocks it, but it opens up an opportunity for Iron Man to swoop in and give an uppercut to Prime’s head. The Autobot staggers backwards and tries to swat the Iron Avenger out of the air, but the attack is easily avoided as Iron Man zips through the air and fires more Repulsor Blasts. Annoyed, Optimus raises his foot to stomp down on Stark. Redirecting his thrusters, Iron Man quickly glides backwards out of the way of the crushing foot, firing more beams at his opponent. 53 Iron Man: Do they have bibles where you’re from? Y’know, David and Goliath? Prime: You will surrender now! Iron Man: Signs point to “no”. Optimus swings, but Stark does a barrel roll around the fist and puts his hands above his head; using his palms, he quickly thrusts downwards, shoving Optimus’ arm into the ground and throwing the transformer off balance. Quickly rocketing himself up to Prime’s chest, Stark places both his palms against his opponent and lets loose a large burst of energy, sending Optimus flying through the air. The Autobot crashes down on the ground, but picks himself up as he rolls backwards. Touching down on the ground, Iron Man activates two compartments of miniature missiles hidden in his shoulders; they fly out, two-dozen in all, and whiz through the air before locking onto Optimus and bombarding him. 41 As the bombs explode around Prime, Iron Man turns his back on his enemy and slowly walks away. However, behind him, a barely injured Transformer suddenly charges out of the explosion. In slow motion, he runs towards the Avenger, crossing the hanger in just a few strides; Iron Man only barely turns around to notice before Prime scoops him up in his hand and runs him through a thick concrete wall. 36 The momentum carries the two fighters into the field outside, where Prime smashes Iron Man down into the ground to try and pin him down. Iron Man activates the thrusters on his legs to try and escape, but can’t generate enough force; Optimus lifts him into the air and rotates his upper body 360 degrees, swinging Iron Man and throwing him away; inadvertently assisted by his own propulsion, Iron Man rockets into the ground, creating a trench as he slides through the field. Prime transforms one of his arms into a three-barreled cannon and fires a series of blue energy blasts at Stark, each hitting him and knocking him back. 28 A dazed Tony looks up to see Optimus marching over towards him; the Autobot points his weapon point-blank at Stark’s face to threaten him once more. However, Iron Man suddenly claps his hands against Prime’s arm, and a series of sparks go off. Prime steps back slightly injured, and notices his cannon run out of power due to the EMP blast. Iron Man flies into the air and aims one of his largest wrist missiles at Prime, but before he can launch it, the Autobot backhands him towards the wall of the compound. Imbedded in the wall, Stark watches helplessly though his visor as Optimus runs up and Sparta-kicks him through the wall again; the entire side of the hanger collapses as Prime leaps back in after his opponent. 19 Stark stands up and looks around for options; spotting a fighter jet, Tony closes his eyes and stretches his hands towards it. The jet starts up remotely and turns towards Optimus; seeing no other defensive options, the Autobot quickly transforms into a truck just as the jet starts shooting. The first missile hits Prime’s grill head-on, but the second falls just short, causing an accelerating Transformer to fly into the air. Prime does a loop over the jet while transforming back into his standard form, at the same time drawing a golden sword into his hand. He slices the jet down the middle, then lands and sees Stark flying in the air on the opposite side of the room. Iron Man shoots a large missile, but Optimus merely stands tall and catches it; it takes a second to die down before Optimus crushes it in his hands. 9'' '''Iron Man': I want one. JARVIS: Sir, it’s sentient. Prime throws one half of the jet at Tony, who disposes of it with two simultaneous Repulsor Blasts, then flies back down to the floor. He ducks underneath Prime’s downwards punch, dropping a small bomb between his legs as he flies below the Autobot. As the bomb goes off and staggers Prime, Stark flies up to his face and starts punching it side to side repeatedly, using thrusters on his elbows to accelerate his blows. 3 (Sharks Don’t Sleep, 3:10-3:13) Enraged, Prime headbutts Stark off him, down onto the floor. The Autobot winds up a heavy downwards punch while Iron Man braces for it by getting on one knee and holdings his hands up. A large sphere of energy forms from his palms just as Prime’s strike hits, and both forces press against each other before both give away in a large blast. Both Optimus Prime and Iron Man fly backwards, heavily injured. 'DOUBLE K.O!!!' (Event Horizon, 0:00-1:12) Iron Man struggles to remove his helmet, but manages to do so, while Optimus tries to pick himself back up; his arm is heavily damaged, to the point where it’s nearly fallen off. (Shoot to Thrill, 0:00-0:35) Stark: Did anyone get the number of that truck? ???: I did, Tony. Tony looks to the sky outside the building and sees a stream of fire fly across the sky, before it comes in with a heavy Superhero landing; a bulkier, grey Iron Man suit stands amidst the smoke: the War Machine. Rhodes: Shit got weird at the office, figured you’d be in trouble. Stark: Talking cars was NOT my idea. Rhodes: He looks like he’s getting away. May I? Stark: Sure, why not? War Machine points one of his shoulder cannons at Prime as he limps away, and fires. However, his missile is shot out of the air before it can reach his target, causing all present to look up. On a balcony near the ceiling of the Hangar is another Transformer, in the middle of rearranging himself to his standard form. Leaping down from the balcony to the floor, the Autobot lands with a large thud, and one of his arm cannons makes the noise of a starting engine. Ironhide: You call that a gun? Maybe I should show you my cannons. Optimus, get to safety, I’ve got this one. War Machine: How many of these guys are there? Iron Man: How many of us are there? Get him! Announcer: IRONHIDE VS WAR MACHINE: TAG TEAM ROUND TWO! READY! 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you rooting for? Ironhide! War Machine! Draw! 60 (Shoot to Thrill, 1:03-2:03) Ironhide opens fire with a machine gun; the bullets reflect off of Stark Industries armour harmlessly as War Machine retaliates with two rockets. The Autobot dodges both of the Avenger’s shots by rolling to the side, and then opts for a rocket of his own. War Machine takes flight just before the rocket impacts, and as it explodes underneath him, he rockets forward and punches the giant robot in the face. Droping down to Ironhide’s chest area, War Machine turns up his thrusters to their maximum output, and pushes the Transformer across the hanger bay, smashing him into a wall. 50 Not fazed by the damage, Ironhide swipes at his smaller opponent; Rhodes dodges by dropping to the ground, and draws two heavy rods from the back side of his armour. The rods light up with electricity, and he jams them into Ironhide’s leg, shooting lightning through it. The Transformer grunts, and manages to move his leg, giving War Machine a kick into the air. After recovering and hovering mid-flight, Rhodes opens fire with several bullets, but they are ineffective as Ironhide leaps into the air and punches him into the ground, denting the concrete. Coming down to a landing next to War Machine’s body, Ironhide points a plasma cannon down at him point blank and fires four consecutive shots, each burying Rhodes further and further into the ground. 39 Before the fifth shot arrives, War Machine’s eyes glint a bright red, and one of the large missiles on his shoulders locks into the forward position; he fires it into Ironhide’s face, sending the Autobot reeling back. Now with an opening, Rhodes takes to the air and fires several red Repulsor Blasts from his palms to push Ironhide back even further. Ironhide raises one of his arms in defense and fires a rocket, only for War Machine to catch the rocket and throw it right back, where it explodes on Ironhide’s chest. The Avenger then flies at him, spinning in the air while firing a laser from his wrist to sever the gun from Ironhide’s arm. Grabbing him by the wrist, War Machine activates his back thrusters, then his feet thrusters, in order to backflip through the air, carrying the massive Transformer with him before smashing him to the ground. 28 Rhodes takes off again upon seeing Ironhide’s operational hand coming round to smack him. As he flies into the air, the Autobot picks himself up and aims his good cannon at him, firing a few slow, but heavy shots. James lazily dodges them all, but fails to see them hit the massive Avengers logo on the wall behind him. The large steel A begins to fall, and Rhodes notices its shadow just before it crushes him. Turning around, he catches the structure and struggles to keep it from smashing him into the ground, but as he stops in the air to keep it up, one of Ironhide’s missiles hits him in the back, causing him and the A to drop to the ground. 20 War Machine hoists the steel off of him, but notices sparks flying from the back of his suit; he tries to take flight, but all he can produce are weak flames from his thrusters. War Machine is suddenly pelted by hundreds of machine gun bullets as Ironhide drives up to him, skating on thick tires on his heels. With this gliding speed, he avoids War Machine’s retaliation in the form of rockets and energy blasts, keeping ahead of them before doing a backflip over an incoming Unibeam. When he lands, he pins James to the ground. Ironhide: What other toys do you have? Rhodes: Have you met my ex-wife? A tiny missile pops out of War Machine’s shoulder, and fires into Ironhide’s chest with a disproportionately large explosion. Ironhide flies through the air, but does a handstand while upside down to flip himself back into a standing position. Drawing and attatching another gun to his broken wrist, he braces to fire at Rhodes, who’s still struggling to take off. Ironhide: Looks like your weapons have a bad cooldown time. 9'' Ironhide fires, but it isn’t bullets that come out of the gun’s barrel; it’s a stream of silvery liquid, which sprays on War Machine’s armour, and starts freezing it cold: Liquid Nitrogen. Inside the suit, Rhodes feels everything freeze shut slowly, and frantically thinks of options as Ironhide puts the gun away, and takes a running start. '''Rhodes': Uh, Tony, I’m about to owe you a lot of money. Ironhide: Lights out! 2'' Ironhide runs up with a fist in the air, but just as he swings, the back of the War Machine armour opens up and jettisons Rhodes from it with an emergency ejection system. At the same time, the Armour heats up red underneath the ice, and self-destructs. Ironhide is caught in the blast at point zero, while Rhodes is hit by the wave of the explosion and sent flying into a wall. 'DOUBLE K.O!!! (Amaria, 0:03-1:13) '''Tony: RHODES!!! Optimus: IRONHIDE!!! Rhode’s unconscious body slumps to the ground, while Ironhide slowly collapses to the ground, his energy draining fast. Ironhide: I’ve... failed you... Optimus... With that, War Machine goes silent; unconscious, but not dead, though still injured enough to draw out Optimus’ anger. Two red lights on the tip of his head go off, and Tony runs up to Rhodes to check his pulse. JARVIS: Sir, another bogey is inbound. Tony: More of them? Tony looks up and sees a white truck trailer roll into the hanger without a driver. The Trailer starts to transform, with its parts detaching and reattaching themselves to Optimus Prime. As they lock onto him, they take on the form of larger cannons, reinforced armour plating, and most prominently, a large pair of wings on his back. He marches towards Tony and aims a cannon towards him. Prime: Command all your other forces to STAND DOWN, Tony Stark! JARVIS: Sir, you ordered an Alpha Combo earlier. Shall I deploy the second course? Tony: ... Yes... The room starts shaking, and Optimus looks up at the crumbling roof. A large mechanical orb drops through, landing in front of Tony. Two small guns pop out and fire at Optimus to keep him occupied, while the rest of the orb detaches and equips onto Iron Man’s armour, forming an external suit. As Veronica departs, Stark stands up in his new armour, bulky enough to challenge Optimus: The Hulkbuster. Tony: You try and crush my visions, I tolerate it; people have tried before. But when you try and kill my friends, I hope you robot bastards have a religion, because you have hell to pay. Announcer: NO TIES, NO DRAWS, NO BULLSHIT! READY! 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you rooting for? Optimus Prime! The Hulkbuster! Draw! 60 (Amaria, 1:41-2:41) Suddenly firing up a series of thrusters on the back side of his suit, Tony shoots himself forward, body-slamming Optimus and knocking him back a few feet. The Hulkbuster then swings a few hooks at the Autobot, the first of which connect, but Optimus manages to shrug off the damage and fight back, knocking aside Stark’s arms and throwing punches of his own. The Hulkbuster goes on the defensive before stepping back and firing two repulsor blasts from its palms directly into Prime’s chest. Though they sting, Prime power through, sliding a golden blade out of one of his wrists into his hand. Optimus lunges at Stark and spins around to avoid his enemy’s incoming punch, and brings his sword up to slash the armour across the chest. His other arm comes through and grips underneath the Hulkbuster’s helmet as the jets on the Transformer’s back activate, and he carries Stark into the air. 51 Turning around in the air, Prime flings the Hulkbuster down to the ground, where it crashes into the pavement. A dazed Stark only barely activates thrusters on his armour’s legs before Optimus’ own descent; he shoots himself out of the way as Prime comes crashing down, stabbing his sword down where Stark’s leg used to be. Iron Man stands back up and fires more blasts at Prime, who deflects them all with his sword, but a more powerful Unibeam from the Hulkbuster’s chest knocks the blade out of Optimus’ hand. Switching strategies, Optimus leaps into the air with his jets, spinning in the air to deflect another Unibeam with his wing as he lunges towards Stark. However, Iron Man punches first, knocking the Autobot out of the air. Optimus slides along the ground and Tony chases after him, grabbing him off the ground by one of his wings and throwing him overhead to slam him down again. 40 Not letting go, Tony yanks Optimus back up and Sparta-kicks him in the chest, knocking him backwards into what remains of the hanger wall; the fight is taken back outside when the Hulkbuster shoulder-rams into Optimus, carrying them both through the crumbling stone; landing on top of Prime, Tony aims both of his palms at his enemy’s head and fires two continuous lasers at near point-blank. Optimus grunts in pain, but manages to hold up his cannon arm and fire a powerful concussive blast that sends Stark flying. 32 Stark manages to realign himself and lands skidding on his feet through the pavement; through his visor, Tony scans Optimus as he runs towards him, and calculates an optimal move. Sure enough, he manages to duck under Prime’s punch and counter with a blow to the head, but his next punch is knocked off course by a point-blank shot from Optimus’ gun. The two lock hands and push against each other, determined to win a contest of strength; after staring each other down, Optimus suddenly shoots into the air with his wings. Thrown off-balance, the Hulkbuster stumbles forward, and gets shot at by one of Prime’s missiles. 22 Tony stands through the impact and uses his rockets to jump high into the air, high enough to meet Optimus’ height. With his thrusters slowing his descent to a crawl, he duels Prime at close-range in the air, each swinging punches and launching short-range burst of energy into their opponent. After a particular clash of intense power, each flies backwards as they hit the ground, now at a distance from one another. 16 Two compartments open up on the Hulkbuster’s shoulders, each housing a large missile that shoots out; Prime braces for impact and they explode on contact, but out of the explosion, Optimus leaps at Stark with an angry battle cry. With a somersault, he ducks under Stark’s instinct-driven punch, and when he comes up, he grips the Hulkbuster armour in a bear hug. Stark tries to get free as Optimus takes off into the air, soaring higher and higher above the base amidst the Avenger’s struggling. Prime: This is over. Stark: How about a twist ending? 8'' A Unibeam fires out of the Hulkbuster’s chest, burning through most of Optimus’ forearms as Tony frees himself. He begins to fall to the ground below as Optimus continues to rise, with both his arms severely damaged. However, he is not beaten yet; his wings and armour start dismantling in the middle of his ascent, reverting back to their large trailer form; Prime stops rising and swings his trailer overhead before letting it go hurling towards the ground, straight towards where the Hulkbuster has landed. ''1 Stark: Shit. The Trailer smashes into Iron Man, carrying him through the roof and back down into the hanger where both it and the Hulkbuster armour explode. 'K.O!!!' (Do You Realize, 0:00-1:01) A badly bruised and bloodied Tony crawls out of the wreckage as Optimus slams to the ground behind him. Though Tony turns around and makes a movement with his hand, Optimus fires a tiny bolt of energy at him, stunning him as if it were a taser. Finally, Tony gives up, and lies defeated on the ground as Prime marches over him. Stark: Augh... you know what you’ve done? I had world peace in my grasp... Prime: You had power in your grasp, Tony Stark. Power that would have escaped your control. ???: He’s right. This ends, now. Tony lifts his head to see a large crowd marching into the hanger. Walking at the head of the group are Captain America and Nick Fury, followed by several armed soldiers, the rest of the Avengers, and multiple Autobots, some in vehicle form and others bipedal. The group surrounds Tony as a few soldiers enter his workshop holding up scanners. Rogers: I warned you, Tony. And now you’ve learned the hard way. The Ultron project is cancelled. Tony: Oh, and a bunch of talking cars are going to save the planet now? Prime: We have before, and we will continue to do so. Bumblebee: (Our Lady Peace) We Are (Hockey Announcer) Defense! Fury: But the Autobots have checks and balances against them to prevent them from getting too powerful. Same with the Avengers. Who you are no longer a part of. Tony: Um, what? You realize... Fury: That your ass funded them? Led them? Inspired them? Even saved them? Yes, Stark, I do. But that ass of yours also happens to be under arrest. I’m no illuminati, so I don’t argue with the President of the United States. (Do You Realize, 1:50-2:06) The group moves aside as another person walks up to Tony. The soldiers, having found the microchip, put it into the hands of this new individual, who looks it over and puts it in a briefcase. Lex Luthor: Executive order, Mr. Stark. But if you behave nicely, you’ll be out soon. Not before I’ve cleaned your messes up, however. Results (Transformers Cybertron, 0:30) Announcer: This Melee’s Winner Is... Optimus Prime! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Two, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:MP999 Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'TV Shows vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Comic Books VS Movies' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Marvel vs Hasbro' themed One Minute Melees Category:Machine themed One Minute Melees Category:Season Finale Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:2017